Love Potion 9
by Ziska Ames
Summary: This is nothing like the movie. Just my take on why 1st season Serena is so loved by all the guys.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes:  
  
I've always wondered why all the guys are so attracted to the   
first season Serena. Sure... she's cute, I suppose, but she's a total   
klutz with the most annoying voice. She's incredibly immature... but   
most fan fic authors, including me, have all the guys falling all   
over themselves for her. This got me thinking and I came up with this   
as a means of explanation. Let me know what you think.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Love Potion #9  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Sailor Moon, move your butt out of the way before I fry you!"   
  
"Sorry, Mars!" Moon wailed as she flung herself to the ground.   
Mars' fireballs burned through the air above her, striking the youma   
hard in its chest. The after smell of ozone forced a gag out of Moon.  
  
"Geez, Mars. You're gonna burn a new hole in the ozone layer!"  
  
Mars just smacked her, pushing her out of the way of the   
youma's attack and gratifying herself at the same time. "Would you   
just get rid of this thing already?"  
  
"All right! All right!" Moon cried as her own patience ran   
out. She stood up and shook herself before pulling her moon rod out of   
its space pocket.  
  
"Moon Healing-"  
  
The youma's annoying laughter caused her to stop and sigh.   
  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to heal you and that is really   
annoying!" Moon yelled impatiently.   
  
"You'll be rid of me, Sailor Brat! That's for sure." The   
youma's ugly laugh echoed in the small alley. "But you shall know the   
pain of undying love!"  
  
Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. "Oh no! Not that! Say goodbye,   
ugly. Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
The youma screamed as it was enveloped in Sailor Moon's   
healing powers. Suddenly, it exploded, shooting pink goo at Sailor   
Moon and the surrounding street. She screamed and started jumping   
around.  
  
"What happened? Did I kill it?! Get this off me!!!" She wailed.  
  
Mars shook her head in disgust. "You baka! You just killed a   
human!"  
  
"Actually, no... she didn't," Mercury gasped as she leaned   
against a wall. She had run all the way from her cram class and still   
hadn't made it in time. She'd shown up just as the youma was being   
healed and managed to scan it before it exploded. "It wasn't a changed   
human like the others have been. It was a real youma. I think that's   
why it exploded instead changing into a human. Serena tried to heal it,   
but there was nothing... umm... wrong with it, so to speak. You know,   
except the whole monster thing."  
  
"But, why did it have to explode on me?" Serena wailed   
unhappily. She'd de-transformed and was trying desperately to wipe the   
pink slime off of herself.  
  
"Closest target?" Amy suggested helplessly with a small shrug.  
  
"Did we miss it?" Jupiter asked as she and Sailor Venus ran   
around the corner. "Oh gee, what happened to you?" Her nose wrinkled   
at the sight and she gasped when Venus accidently slammed into her   
full force.  
  
"I was slimed!!" Serena cried, giving up her futile attempts   
and throwing herself on Jupiter, hoping to sob on her friend's   
shoulder.  
  
"Oh gross! Get away!" Jupiter yelped as she leapt backwards,   
tripping over Venus.  
  
"Owiee," Venus complained as Jupiter scrambled around behind   
her to hide from Serena.  
  
"Mina!!" Serena wailed, leaping to her instead.  
  
"Eep!" Venus exclaimed as she in turn hid behind Jupiter.  
  
"Oh shut up," Serena muttered as she pouted, giving up on   
receiving any sort of comfort from her friends. "This is going to   
take forever to get out of my hair. I'm going home for the longest   
shower ever in history."  
  
"Bye!" Raye called happily as she waved to her pink friend.  
  
Serena stalked off, pink pigtails dragging on the ground.  
  
  
  
"What happened to you?"   
  
"Just shut up!" Serena yelled, attempting to kick Luna as she   
stalked to the bathroom.  
  
"Well?" Luna asked as the door was slammed. She had slipped in   
as quickly as possible, but Serena had still almost managed to catch   
her tail.  
  
"I was slimed! I feel like I'm in 'Ghostbusters' or something!"  
  
"Slimed? How did that happen?"  
  
"Well, Amy thinks it's because I tried to heal a youma that   
was really a youma, so it exploded."  
  
"Oh... that makes sense..." Luna said after a moment.  
  
"Oh just forget it!" Serena cried as she got into the shower   
and turned the water on full blast.  
  
  
  
"Serena, the hot water has to be out by now! It's been an hour!   
Can you let me out of here?"  
  
"You wanted in, you stay in!" Serena retorted at a very bored   
Luna. "It won't come out of my hair!"  
  
"Try mayonnaise."  
  
"Oh, right. You go get it!" Serena muttered as she lathered up   
for the thirty-second time. "Mom's gonna be mad when she sees I used   
a whole bottle of shampoo."  
  
  
  
"Wow! I'd forgotten what it felt like to be clean." Serena   
said as she stretched out on her bed. It had taken three hours and   
four bottles of shampoo, but she was finally rid of that gross pink   
goo. "And tomorrow I'm going to smack Raye."  
  
"Why?" Luna muttered from the bottom of the bed.  
  
"Because... well... umm..." Serena sat up for a moment and   
stared at the wall. "Well, I'm sure there's a reason. She's done   
something, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Great logic, Serena."  
  
"She just deserves it!" Serena protested as she rolled over   
and snuggled down under the covers. "She always deserves it."  
  
  
  
Her dreams were plagued with eyes. Everywhere she went eyes   
followed her. They were all different colors, sizes, shapes. She   
shivered under their gaze. There was nothing malicious in them, just a   
want that Serena didn't understand till right before she woke up.  
  
All the eyes were filled with lust, but one had been a gaze of   
love. One dark blue, round pair of eyes had been filled with love. 


	2. What can Pink Goo do for You?

This is the longest chapter in the whole story. It isn't very long. I'm sorry.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Love Potion #9"  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Serena sat on the edge of her bed brushing her hair. "So many eyes," she   
murmured to herself.  
  
"What?" Luna asked as she blinked and looked up in surprise. She had   
woken up after Serena?  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing. Just my dream. I promised to meet the girls at the   
arcade. Later, Luna." Serena finished with her hair and quickly disappeared from   
the room. Luna glanced at the pretty pink cat clock and stilled in shock. Serena   
was meeting her friends at ten o'clock on a Saturday... and she was going to be   
on time...   
  
"Maybe it was that pink goo... maybe it messed with her mind or   
something."  
  
Luna shook her head and jumped off the bed. Well, in any case it wasn't   
safe to let Serena run around by herself. Using the nearest exit --the window--   
Luna also headed towards the arcade.  
  
  
  
Serena was having distinctive deja vu as she walked down the street. It   
seemed as if everyone was watching her. Some guys had stopped and stared at her,   
wives and girlfriends attempting to pull them down the street, while Serena   
blushed and picked up her pace a little. Did she have something on her face?  
  
She stopped suddenly and turned towards a window. Using her sketchy   
reflection she did a thorough inspection of her face. Clean as a whistle.  
  
"Hmm..." she glanced up, actually looking through the window, to find   
the sales boy staring at her. "Well... something must be wrong..." she gave an   
embarrassed little wave before turning quickly and hurrying away from the   
watching boy.  
  
With relief she spotted the sliding doors of the arcade and actually   
started to sprint towards her sanctuary. As she ran, one guy actually turned   
away from the girl he was with and sprinted after her yelling. "Miss! Excuse me,   
miss!"   
  
Raised a courteous person Serena sighed in aggravation and turned around.   
The man came panting up to her and stopped, leaning against the wall to catch   
his breath.  
  
"Can I help you?" Serena asked, glancing over the man's shoulder at the   
girl who was staring daggers at her.   
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to go get some ice cream with me   
or something," He smiled nervously and looked at her.  
  
"What?" Serena yelped. "I don't even know you! Besides," she glanced at   
his left hand, "You're married! And old! Gross." she turned quickly to run away   
and smacked straight into someone else.  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head, what's the matter?" Darien asked as he looked into   
her scared face.  
  
"Hey, buddy. I was talking to her first. Why don't you get a move on?"   
the man growled from behind her. Serena yelped and dived behind Darien. She had   
a hold of his arm and was looking at the man from behind him.  
  
"Gross. I already told you I'm not interested."  
  
"I don't know what your problem is, sir, but I think your wife would   
appreciate your attention." Darien said calmly as the man's wife came up and   
dragged him away by the ear. Once they were around the corner Darien turned to a   
still disgusted Serena and smiled at her. "What was that all about?"  
  
Serena made a fatal mistake of looking up. Darien protecting her was   
certainly a new feeling. She swallowed and looked down. "I don't know. He just   
came up and started talking to me."  
  
"Talking? He was hitting on you. And in front of his wife." Darien   
growled as he put an arm on Serena's shoulders. "Come on, let's go to the arcade.   
I assume that's where you were headed?"  
  
"Yeah..." Serena muttered before trailing off. What in the world was the   
matter with Darien? He was being way too kind for her liking. It made her   
nervous. She glanced around, certain he was about to walk her under a pail of   
water and soak her or some similarly annoying gag.   
  
But all she saw were the stares she had been receiving all morning.   
Unconsciously, she shrank closer into Darien's embrace.  
  
Suddenly, Serena's arm was being grabbed and she was dragged away from   
Darien. Looking up bought her eye contact with a young man. He was leering down   
at her, a suggestive smile on his face. "Hey, babe. What say you ditch him and   
come have some fun with me?"  
  
Serena stared, shocked. Luckily for her, Darien had been half expecting   
something like this. He quickly slipped his arm around her waist and twisted her   
behind him, out of the other guy's reach. "I don't think she's interested."  
  
"Who the hell asked you?" the young man growled as he bunched his fists.  
  
"You did as soon as you touched her," Darien answered coldly. He was   
almost a head taller than the boy, and appeared to be much stronger. Anyone with   
sense would never suggest a street brawl with him, but this guy seemed   
desperately lacking in that department. As if to prove his own stupidity, he   
actually brandished a fist in Darien's face.  
  
"I want the chick. You can let me have her, or you can take a beating."  
  
Darien calmly brought up one hand and snatched the guy's fist out of his   
face. "I suggest you keep that to yourself and leave us alone."  
  
The guy spat on the ground. Darien looked down in disgust then returned   
his gaze to the annoying person in front of him. "I assume that was a challenge?"   
His voice was calm and collected but his eyes were narrowed almost to slits and   
his mouth was set in a straight, hard line.  
  
The guy swallowed, then sneered back. "And what if it was?"  
  
Darien calmly lashed out, punching the guy in the chest. He gasped and   
stumbled backwards, barely managing to stay upright. He growled unhappily at   
Darien and charged recklessly. Darien turned quickly, picking Serena up and   
moved them both out of the way. The idiot hurtled straight into a tall woman who   
had been walking up behind the small group.   
  
She yelped and backhanded the guy so hard he stumbled into a storefront.   
"Pervert!"  
  
The guy moaned and pushed himself off the wall. "God, keep her!" He   
muttered as he stumbled away clutching his upper arm where it had slammed into   
the wall. Serena smiled and waved from her protected position behind Darien.  
  
"Hi, Lita!"  
  
"What was that all about?" A scowl lit Lita's face as she crossed the   
short distance that brought her into comfortable speaking range with Darien and   
Serena.  
  
"That guy was attempting to abduct Serena," Darien replied with a scowl.  
  
"He wasn't. He was just being a jerk," Serena countered as she stepped   
out from behind Darien and ignored Lita's raised eyebrow. "Now let's go before   
anyone else shows up."  
  
"What does that mean?" Lita inquired as they all turned back towards the   
arcade which was mercifully only a block away.  
  
"All morning I've had guys coming up and trying to ask me out. Even   
married men! It's scary." Serena shuddered slightly.  
  
"Really? That's weird..." Lita trailed off as she frowned in thought.   
  
"And gross. Married guys!" Serena's tongue stuck out in a reflexive show   
of disgust.  
  
The doors to the arcade slid open quickly and Serena sighed as she   
stepped into her sanctuary. She almost immediately spotted her friends at a   
booth near the back. Grabbing Lita's hand she attempted to haul the stronger   
girl along with her. She succeeded in knocking the frown of concentration from   
her face as Lita was almost jerked off her feet. She laughed and followed her   
diminutive friend to the back.  
  
Darien watched them go, his own frown deepening as a tiny sense of loss   
over came him. And immediately negative thoughts began to flow. Did I just   
attack a guy who was hitting on Meatball Head? His hand seemed to throb   
slightly in response.   
  
Shaking his head he looked around and wondered why he came to the arcade   
in the first place. A glance at the clock forced his frown even deeper. He had   
an interview at eleven and if he didn't hurry up he would miss it. He hurried   
out the door without a glance back.  
  
  
  
"That's really strange." Amy's voice was quite with speculation as   
Serena finished reciting the events of her interesting morning. "Maybe it has   
something to do with that pink goo that splattered you yesterday. The youma did   
say something about the 'pain of everlasting love' right? Maybe this is what it   
meant."  
  
"I think it's amazing. Imagine, guys dropping everything to speak to   
Meatball Head." Raye shook her head in wonder as Serena smacked her arm.  
  
"Do you have any of that goo left, Serena?" Amy asked distantly as she   
stuck her hand beneath the table as if reaching for a bag and withdrew it   
clutching her mini-computer.  
  
"No way! I washed it all off."  
  
"Then give me one of your hairs."  
  
"But won't that hurt?"  
  
"Not much," Raye replied as she reached up and casually yanked out one   
of Serena's bangs.  
  
"RAYE!" Serena yelped as she clutched her forehead.  
  
"In the name of science!" was Raye's defense.  
  
"Thank you." The hair was laid in a small compartment that extended from   
the side of the computer as Amy opened an analysis program. "Oh good. There's   
still traces left."  
  
"What? You mean that stuff's still in my hair?" Serena pulled one of her   
pigtails over her shoulder and began to carefully check it for leftover goo.  
  
"Oh no. Nothing visible."  
  
"But it's still there!" Serena complained as she rubbed her hair   
vigorously between her palms.  
  
"Something wrong, Serena?" Andrew asked as he approached the table to   
take the girls' orders.  
  
"Do you have an mayonnaise?" Serena muttered absently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, she said, 'do you have any pancakes?'" Mina attempted to cover.   
Lita and Raye groaned.  
  
"No. We don't serve breakfast," Andrew replied in confusion. This group   
of girls had been steady customers for months now and they didn't know that?  
  
"Okay, then. We'll all just have cokes," Mina beamed happily.  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Mina!" Raye groaned.  
  
"What?" Mina asked, innocence written all over her face.  
  
"Aha!" Amy interrupted happily. "I've figured it out."  
  
"Tell me!" Serena yelped as she leaned over the table and attempted to   
grab the computer.  
  
"Hey. Calm down," Lita muttered as she grabbed Serena and pulled her   
back to a sitting position. "What have you discovered, Amy?" she restrained   
Serena with one hand as she leaned forward with curiosity.  
  
"Well, I was right. The goo is what caused Serena to attract those guys.   
Apparently it was a type of... love potion, I suppose."  
  
"A love potion?" Serena asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes. From what I can discern, it causes all males within a certain   
radius to become very attracted to you and abandon all logic."  
  
"Andrew seemed fine," Mina said happily.  
  
"Maybe that's because he already has a girl he loves," Amy replied   
absently.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Amy continued hastily, "Luckily, I believe the effects will wear off   
within three days. You didn't actual ingest any of it, it only came in contact   
with your skin. Plus you washed it off quickly. It'll wear away soon."  
  
"Oh good. It's creepy having people watch you all the time." Plus it   
explained why Darien was so nice to her. It was a spell.  
  
"I would suggest just making sure you don't go out alone, especially at   
night. It's quite possible that someone would try to force you to do things that   
you would find... uhh... unpleasant," Amy finished uncomfortably.  
  
"Like what?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well... like... uh... rape..." Amy blushed furiously as her voice   
trailed off.  
  
The table gasped in unison as they all exclaimed, "Amy!" 


	3. A Lunch Date

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Love Potion #9"  
Recorded by: Ziska Ames  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The farther Darien walked from the arcade, the more he   
questioned his actions. Looking back at the morning, he couldn't   
remember anything besides Serena's face and wanting to protect her.   
That wasn't normal at all. And as far as he could tell, he hadn't once   
called her 'Meatball Head.'  
  
Darien hated when he did something unexpected, but it really   
hadn't been that bad. Plus, he remembered how nice it had felt to have   
Serena depend on him. Not to mention when he had his arm around her   
shoulders.   
  
An abrupt shake of his head helped to scatter those thoughts.   
It likely wouldn't happen again so there was no point in dwelling on   
feelings.  
  
Plus, Grange Electronics was looming ahead of him and he had   
approximately twelve minutes to get to his interview.  
  
  
  
Serena hurried home after leaving her friends at the arcade.   
Luna was running along a fence beside her, alertness apparent in every   
step. After Amy explained Serena's condition, Luna appeared to have   
taken it upon herself to protect her charge from any and all sources   
of male attraction.  
  
Her eyes prowled the street, her muscles bunched. She was   
ready to take a flying leap in any direction to protect her princess.   
No guys would come within touching distance if Serena didn't want them   
there.  
  
As they neared home, Luna leapt off the fence to Serena's   
shoulder. Serena locked the door behind her and collapsed on the couch.   
"Well, at least I haven't got anything to do today."  
  
"Nor tomorrow, nor the day after. You aren't leaving this   
house till that curse wears off."  
  
"Luna! That's not fair! You know I was going to go see Dad   
tomorrow at work. It's his birthday! I always visit him on his   
birthday."  
  
"Well... it just isn't safe, Serena."  
  
Serena grabbed Luna around the middle and held her so they   
were face to face. "I'm going to see Dad at the office tomorrow. You   
can come if you want, but you can't stop me."  
  
Luna grumbled something under her breath. "Okay. But I'm going   
with you as far as the building."  
  
"Okay." Serena agreed as she dropped Luna to her lap and   
reached for the remote control.   
  
  
  
"Well, I don't think we need to continue. Your recommendations   
are impressive, along with your résumé. Congratulations, Darien. You're   
hired." Papers were shuffled briefly before Ken Tsukino extended a   
hand across the desk.  
  
Darien smiled broadly as he returned the handshake. "Thanks,   
sir."  
  
"Can you start tomorrow? I know it's rather short notice and   
all."  
  
"That would be fine." Darien replied immediately.  
  
"Good, good. When you get her just talk to my secretary and   
she'll show you your desk."  
  
"All right." Darien agreed as he stood and shrugged into his   
jacket.  
  
"I'd show you out, but-" Ken gestured to the paper work in his   
IN box. Darien smiled.   
  
"I can find my own way."  
  
"Oh good. See you tomorrow then."  
  
"Right."   
  
  
  
Serena hummed happily as she dressed the next morning. Being   
stuck at home all day yesterday had been almost as bad as being stuck   
in school. Not only was there nothing on tv, there was no sugar in the   
house anywhere. And being home early, her mother had forced her to set   
the table and clean her room. She looked forward to going out today   
like she never had before.  
  
She adjusted her sundress briefly as she picked up small pink   
ribbons and tied them around her meatballs. She grabbed her matching   
purse and nudged Luna with her foot.   
  
"Come on. I need to be there at 11:30."  
  
"Alright. I'm coming." Luna muttered as she dragged herself   
out of bed. Knowing Serena would be stuck safe at home, Luna had taken   
the chance to go out on her own and just act cat like. She'd been out   
most of the night and was regretting it now as she finally dragged her   
eyelids open and looked at the clock. "This is the second day in a row   
that you've been up before me."  
  
"Well, I didn't stay up till 2 am." Serena replied as she   
picked Luna up carefully and held her at arms length till they were   
outside.  
  
"I haven't got a disease you know!" Luna muttered indignantly.  
  
"I know. But you are covered with cat hair. And I want to look   
nice." A quick check in her purse and she set off down the street.   
  
Every year on her father's birthday, she would "surprise" him   
at his company and they would go out to lunch together. But this year   
she had saved her money so she could really surprise her father by   
treating him to lunch.  
  
She skipped happily down the street, glad that it was   
mid-morning on a Monday. Thanks to summer vacation, most kids were   
gone and all the adults were working. Meaning there weren't any guys   
for Luna to threaten with her claws if they glanced in Serena's direction.  
  
Serena arrived at the building dragging her feet. "Oh man. I   
forgot how far away this place is."  
  
"Twenty blocks isn't that much of a distance," Luna commented.  
  
"It is on a Monday," Serena muttered as she straightened up   
and tried a smile. "Alright. Here goes!"  
  
  
  
"Oh good. I was hoping those would be ready before lunch." Ken   
smiled at Darien as he took the folder and quickly shifted through the   
contents. "I'll take care of these as soon as I get back. Can't work   
through lunch today."  
  
"Why is that, sir?" Darien asked from the doorway.  
  
"My daughter's taking me out to lunch today for my birthday,"   
Ken answered as he lightly tossed the folder on his desk and glanced   
at the clock. "11:45. She's fifteen minutes late which means she   
should be here-"  
  
"Oof!" Darien and Serena cried as she attempted to dash   
through the doorway while he still occupied it.  
  
"-now." Ken finished as he picked up his sport coat and   
settled it on his shoulders. Serena scrambled up from the floor and   
smiled at her dad.  
  
"Hi, dad. Sorry I'm late. And sorry for running into you," she   
directed at Darien.  
  
"No problem, Serena. I shouldn't have been blocking the door,"   
Darien responded with a charming smile. Serena's grin disappeared as   
she stared up at him. He'd called her 'Serena' again.  
  
The curse. She gulped and looked away. He was only nice   
because of that stupid pink goo. "Come on, Dad. I've got a real   
surprise. Reservations at The Checker."  
  
"That's wonderful, Serena." Ken casually dropped his arm around   
Serena's shoulders and steered her to the door. "See you after lunch,   
Darien."  
  
"Goodbye, sir. Bye, Serena," Darien replied as he watched them   
leave, that smile never moving. It even seemed to get broader when   
Serena glanced back.  
  
Yet, as soon as the doors on the elevator closed, it   
disappeared. Darien shook his head as a coworker came up behind him.   
"So, you got your eyes on the boss' little girl?" he asked with a   
friendly slap on the back.  
  
"What?" Darien replied in a daze.  
  
"Yep. She's a beauty. Makes me wish I was young and single,"   
the coworker muttered as he moved on down the hall.  
  
"No," Darien whispered in confusion as he looked from the   
coworker back to the elevator. Was that why he couldn't seem to be mad   
around her any more? He shook his head and laughed ruefully. Yeah,   
right. Him fall for Serena? That would be the day.  
  
  
  
"So you've met my newest employ, already?" Ken asked as he   
ushered Serena into the car. The Checker was a newish restaurant, and   
on the other side of town.  
  
"You could say that," Serena muttered. "Our meetings tend to   
consist of loud fighting and thrown objects."  
  
"So you like him," Ken finished for her.  
  
"Heck no. He's a jerk," Serena grumbled. "Can we talk about   
something else?"  
  
"Sure," Ken conceded as the subject changed to the actual   
company and not the employees. Serena spoke with half her mind as she   
cursed the idiot youma with the other. Why did it have to be a love   
spell? And why did it have to effect Darien?  
  
  
  
The lunch finished without too many mishaps and Serena was able   
to return her father to the office only an hour later than was planned.   
Unfortunately, this also put her in place just in time to run into   
Darien again.  
  
"Serena. You're still here?"  
  
"We just got back," Serena said with a blush, head lowered.   
She half excepted a retort, and was almost sad when one didn't come.  
  
"Well, everything can't go as one might hope," Darien said   
instead, a gentle smile on his face. "Come on, I'll walk you out."   
  
Serena nodded and they stepped into the elevator together.  
  
She looked at the floor, he looked at her. She glanced up, and   
looked down again as his eyes never strayed. Finally, she turned to   
completely face him. "Stop it," she growled.  
  
"What?" Darien asked, genuinely perplexed.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that. You're supposed to be teasing   
me, not escorting me to the first floor."  
  
"I'm sorry," Darien replied, his face hurt.  
  
"Don't be!" Serena cried, throwing her hands in the air. "It's   
a curse! A stupid curse. That's why you're nice to me. In two days   
it'll be gone and everything will be back to normal except that I'll...  
I'll..." she stopped. She'd what? The moment had carried her through   
and suddenly stopped. She didn't remember what she was going to say.   
Or maybe she did.  
  
"You'll what?" Darien asked quietly as they passed the second   
floor. His hand darted out and hit the emergency stop button. "Serena,"   
his voice was quiet as he reached out a gentle hand. The speaker blared.   
  
"Hello? Don't know what happened. Have you down in the jiffy,"   
someone said. They went completely ignored by Serena and Darien.  
  
"Serena," Darien said again. She was huddled into herself.  
  
"Meatball Head," she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why aren't you calling me Meatball Head?" she asked, face   
lifted to look directly at him. He stepped back.   
  
"Good question," he murmured. Why wasn't he? How come he   
suddenly couldn't do anything around her except try to be closer. "I   
don't know why."  
  
"It's because of a curse. I was cursed and now you like me.   
But you won't soon," Serena whispered, so soft Darien could barely hear   
her.  
  
"Curses aren't real," Darien replied.  
  
"Yes, they are. I'm cursed and in two days it will go away and   
you'll hate me again."  
  
"I don't hate you," he denied.  
  
"Not now," Serena countered.  
  
"I never hated you."  
  
"I hated you."  
  
That comment stopped all conversation as the elevator   
shuddered and moved the rest of the way to the bottom floor. The door   
opened and Serena fled past two confused repair men. 


	4. Love Potion #9

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Love Potion #9"  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I hated you."   
  
Those words literally cut out Darien's heart and for the life   
of him he couldn't figure out why. He stood in the elevator for   
approximately half an hour just staring at the wall. Several   
co-workers asked if he was sick as they rode the elevator, but he   
didn't reply. He just kept trying to wrap his mind around the idea   
that Serena hated him.  
  
"Past tense," he suddenly realized. She had said 'hated' not   
'hate.' For some reason, that was very important. With a smile for   
all the insanity in the world, Darien stepped out of the elevator   
into the lobby and headed to the arcade. He had a feeling that   
Andrew could help with this little dilemma.  
  
  
  
Serena barricaded herself in her room. She didn't come out   
for dinner or school the next day. She convinced her mother she was   
sick and lied in bed, dreading the end of the curse. During that time,   
she tried to reconcile herself to the fact that when she saw him   
again, Darien would be as cold as ever. He would stare at her with   
ice filled eyes, make fun of her hair, and ruin any semblance of   
self-esteem she ever had. And all she would be able to think about   
was his quite whispered comment, "I never hated you."  
  
What a lie. Of course he hated her. He'd proved that time and   
again, hadn't he? It hurt to remember his protective arm around her   
shoulders or his easy smile. She curled up on one side and ignored   
the tears running down her face. "When did I start to like him so   
much?" she asked the pink wall dejectedly. "When did he become so   
important to me?"  
  
*And why did I have to realize I loved him?*  
  
She refused to ask that question out loud. If she didn't say   
it, it wouldn't be real. And if it wasn't real, maybe the rejection   
wouldn't hurt so much when Darien ignored her. Maybe.   
  
Of course, that was a lie too.  
  
  
  
"She said that?" Andrew asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep. Said she hated me," Darien grinned happily as he   
lounged on the counter.   
  
"And you are happy?"  
  
"As happy as I've ever been in my life," he confirmed.  
  
"Why?" Andrew asked incredulously.  
  
"Past tense."  
  
"What?"  
  
"'Hated' not 'hate'."  
  
"That explains nothing," Andrew complained in annoyance. Why   
did Darien have to be so cryptic?  
  
"She used to hate me and she doesn't any more," Darien   
elaborated.  
  
"Why do you care?"   
  
"I'm not sure... I was hoping you could tell me." Darien   
sighed for the first time since entering the arcade and the smile   
dropped from his face. "I'm damned confused."  
  
"So you come in here, tell me Serena doesn't hate you, and   
you want me to figure out why you're happy?" Andrew clarified.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Easy. You like her."   
  
Darien blinked. Was it really as simple as that? "And how do   
you support this claim?" he demanded, habit kicking in.  
  
"She doesn't hate you and you're happy about this. What else   
is there to explain?"  
  
"But... I thought... maybe I'm just glad that she's not my   
enemy," Darien refused to comply.  
  
"And why are you glad she's not your enemy?"  
  
"Because... this means... I don't have to fight her?" Darien   
wasn't entirely sure of the answer, but it seemed right.  
  
"Good. Now... why are you glad you don't have to fight her?"   
Andrew continued in a very demeaning voice. Darien didn't even notice   
however as his brow wrinkled in thought. Then he knew the answer. It   
was the same reason that he was glad he didn't fight with Andrew.  
  
"Because now we can be friends!" he beamed happily with   
accomplishment.  
  
"You're getting warmer," Andrew muttered as he picked up a   
piece of paper and scribbled on it quickly. "What does this say?" he   
handed it to Darien.  
  
"Hmm... Serena plus Darien equals a heart," he frowned in   
concentration. "I don't get it."  
  
An audible clunk arose from the image of Andrew's head   
hitting the counter.  
  
  
  
Eventually Serena was forced from her solitary confinement.   
Her mother decided enough was enough and if Serena didn't have a   
fever she sure as heck shouldn't be lying about doing nothing. So   
Serena was pushed bodily out of the house and told to stay out till   
dinner time. She moped and pouted, but her mother had decided it was   
exercise time and Serena wasn't coming back in till she got some.  
  
With an elaborated sigh Serena headed for the arcade. After   
all, she didn't have anywhere else to go. With luck, Darien was still   
at work.  
  
Of course, luck was not with Serena today. She realized that   
a little too late as she stepped into the arcade and noticed the   
dark-haired man sitting at the counter. She turned abruptly on her   
heel and started to sneak back out.   
  
"Hey, Serena!" She stopped and turned back, cursing Andrew   
to the deepest darkest pits of hell in her mind as she plastered on   
a smile and walked stiffly to the counter.  
  
"Hi," she grumbled quietly. Darien turned to face her and   
just smiled. Serena glared at him and tried to ignore the stinging in   
her eyes. Was he so happy that she hated him?  
  
"Hi, Serena," Darien said, his smile never wavering in the   
full force of her disapproval.   
  
Serena turned away and started back to the door. She had to   
get out of there. Andrew frowned as she slipped out and started to   
run down the street. So... Serena herself wasn't aware of the past   
tense? Or did she just think Darien was happy about her hating him.   
That could really hurt... Andrew blew out a deep breath and wished he   
had telepathy.   
  
Darien just stared at the door and grinned foolishly.   
Suddenly, he shook his head and set up. He turned back to Andrew and   
picked up the paper again. He concentrated on the heart and then   
suddenly smiled. "Hey... is this supposed to mean 'love' or   
something?"  
  
Andrew considered smacking his friend, but decided Darien's   
brains were addled enough for one day.  
  
  
  
Serena ran home and up to her room where she once again burst   
into tears. "Stupid curse!" she shrieked to the four walls around her.   
"Stupid Darien! Stupid youma!" she sniffled and wiped her face off   
on her sleeve.   
  
"Stupid heart," she whispered as she curled up into a tight   
little ball on her bed and shut her eyes tight. "Stupid, stupid heart." 


	5. Just a Little Note

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Love Potion #9"  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The next couple days were the hardest of Serena's life.   
Darien sent her flowers both days and notes asking if she was okay.   
He tried to talk to her at the arcade, but she always evaded him   
and she also avoided Andrew, who she was sure was working for   
Darien in his evil plot to ruin her life.   
  
Looking back at the irony, Serena sighed. Darien was acting   
like a sweet, concerned boyfriend and she was avoiding him at all   
costs.  
  
She lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. This was it.   
According to Amy, the curse ended that night at 9:07. That was when   
she was first sprayed with the stupid pink slime so that should be   
when the curse ended. She rolled over and stared at the wall.   
Tomorrow, Darien would hate her again. He would be free of the   
spell and figure out how stupid he had been acting. He'd laugh in   
her face and insult her again.  
  
Serena expected a flood of relief. Her life was going to be   
normal again. Instead, she choked back a sob. She didn't want   
normality. She wanted Darien. It was going to hurt so bad. She knew   
that. After seeing how nice and sweet he could be, how could she be   
expected to deal with his insults and put-downs. How could she be   
expected to put up with him after she had caught a glimpse of what   
it was like to have his love and compassion? She didn't know. And   
she doubted even Amy had an answer to this problem.  
  
  
  
"Serena! Get out of bed, you are going to school today!"   
Serena rolled over and faced the wall as her mother continued to   
scream. She'd woken up early today, even happy, then remembered   
just what today was.  
  
The curse was over. Done. Kaput. No more.  
  
Serena dreaded the day.  
  
Therefore, Serena had decided never to seek the outside   
world again. She was going to lay in this bed forever, living on   
whatever Luna brought her and the rainwater that she could catch   
outside her window. She refused to leave this room.  
  
"If you aren't down her in ten minutes your allowance is   
gone for life!"  
  
Ilene smiled happily as her daughter sprinted out the door,   
grabbing her lunch on the way, about seven minutes after the threat.   
"Ah. To be a mother," she murmured as she began to prepare Sammy's   
breakfast.  
  
  
  
Serena slowed down immediately after leaving the house. In   
her experience, sprinting head long for anything meant an untimely   
meeting with Darien. And that was not something she hoped to   
encounter today.   
  
"Maybe if I walk really slow, I'll miss him," she wondered   
out loud. "But if I go to slow, I'll be really late for school."   
Being the slightly unaccomplished student she was, Serena decided   
it was worth the risk of her teacher's wrath to avoid Darien.  
  
  
  
Darien woke up, got out of bed, prepared for the day, and   
sat down on the couch. He wasn't smiling, but then he thought of   
Serena. A smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Ha," he said quietly. "It's been three days and I still..."   
he trailed off.  
  
"I still don't hate you," he finished after a moment. He'd   
been about to say something else. It had been on the tip of his   
tongue, and he'd held back. He picked up a piece of paper from his   
coffee table. He smoothed the creases then opened it slowly.   
  
Andrew's strong handwriting proclaimed to the silent   
apartment what Darien had been unable to say.  
  
He cleared his throat and carefully folded the paper again.   
After a moment, he swallowed and spoke again. "It's been three days   
and I still... I still..." He opened the paper again and stared at   
the heart. An equation. Serena and He. A heart at the end.   
  
"I can't say it to myself," he decided. "I can only say it   
to her."  
  
  
  
Serena sighed happily at the end of the school day. She had   
successfully avoided Darien in the morning, though that probably   
had more to do with the fact that Grange Electronics was in the   
opposite direction of her school than her own evasiveness. But   
Serena didn't care how it had happened. She was just happy that it   
had. She linked arms with Mina and smiled at her friend as they   
walked casually to the arcade.  
  
"So, it's over?" Mina asked as they stood outside the   
doors. Serena nodded and glanced inside. After a quick inspection   
she noticed Darien wasn't around. With a regretful, but relieved   
sigh, she responded.  
  
"Yes. It's over."  
  
Serena started to head in, but Mina grabbed her arm. "Do   
you think he remembers?"  
  
"That he... protected me?" They both knew Darien had seen   
himself as more than a protector in the short period of time the   
curse had held him in thrall. Mina wouldn't say it though and   
Serena wanted only to block it from her mind. "Who knows."  
  
Releasing Serena's arm, Mina nodded and pushed the doors to   
the arcade open. Straightening her shoulders, Serena marched in, a   
cheerful smile on her face. Andrew waved from the counter and   
motioned them over.  
  
"Serena, I've got something for you here. Darien dropped   
this off this morning." He reached below the counter and brought   
out a box with a ribbon around it. "He wanted to give it to you,   
but didn't see you this morning."  
  
Serena stared at the box after Andrew set it on the counter.   
"Mina..." she trailed off, but her friend understood. Slowly, Mina   
reached out and untied the ribbon. She lifted the lid and took out   
a piece of paper. She looked to Serena.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to-"  
  
"Just read it," Serena interrupted. "Silently."  
  
If it was a note saying how sorry Darien was for acting   
like an idiot for the past three days, Serena didn't want to hear   
the words outloud. Mina's eyes expressed sincere trepidation, but   
she unfolded the note anyway. It had obviously been opened and   
closed a number of times. There was only a simple thing written on   
the paper, which was actually a napkin. And unless Mina was   
mistaken, it was in Andrew's handwriting.   
  
She turned her questioning glance on Andrew. He grinned and   
leaned over to whisper in her ear. Mina's confusion died and a grin   
broke out on her face.  
  
"Serena," she called her friend's attention away from the   
wall. "I really think you should read this."  
  
Mina held out the note and Serena reached out a shaky hand   
to take it. She shut her eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and   
prepared herself for the worst. She opened her eyes and looked down.  
  
Written in a bold, dark handwriting were the words "Serena   
plus Darien equals heart". Underneath, in a light, spiky writing   
was a short message. Serena's heart leaped into her chest and her   
eyes darted to the clock. 4:32. Darien got off work at 5:00.   
  
"If I hurry..." she murmured quietly. Clutching the paper   
in her fist, she fled the arcade as quickly as possible.  
  
Mina turned to Andrew, puzzled. "How did you know?"  
  
"I've known for a long time," he answered. "Darien just   
needed to figure it out too."  
  
"Some curse," Mina muttered quietly.  
  
"What?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Mina giggled. "I'll have a coke please." 


	6. Love Potion #9

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Love Potion #9"  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Serena came up to Grange Electronics at 5:08. She took a deep   
breath and hoped that, for once, Darien was late. She went into the   
lobby and up to the receptionist.  
  
"Hi. Has Darien Chiba left for the day?" she asked softly, not   
wanting to disturb the feel of sobriety the building always possessed.  
  
The secretary scanned a list quickly and shook her head.   
"Nope. According to this he's still here. Do you know where to find   
him, Serena?"  
  
"I think so. Thanks, Rita," Serena smiled and dashed to the   
elevator.  
  
"Good luck. And hurry! I need to meet Andrew at 5:30." Serena   
waved behind her and stepped into the elevator.  
  
  
  
Darien sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He'd had an   
awful day. A client had dropped their contract because he'd failed to   
have the necessary figures in time. His secretary had tried   
desperately to get a dinner date with him and when he'd refused, had   
told Mr. Grange that Darien had sexually harassed her. After assuring   
Ken that it wasn't true, she'd quit and now Darien had to go through   
the hassle of hiring a new person. He moaned in anticipation of that   
particular headache and massaged his temples in an attempt to get rid   
of his current one.  
  
Suddenly, he felt gentle hands rubbing his shoulders. In his   
state of depression, he only responded with a brief moan as the hands   
hit a particular sore spot. His head dropped to the desk and he closed   
his eyes as the hands rubbed away the tension.   
  
"Three days ago, I said I hated you," a soft voice quietly   
penetrated his relaxed mind. "I meant it. But ever since you first   
smiled at me, it was always the past tense."  
  
His eyes opened and he spun around in his chair, grabbing   
Serena's hands in mid-air.  
  
"Always?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It's been three days and I still..." Serena began the quote   
from the napkin, but couldn't finish. She wanted to hear it from him.   
  
"Love you," he answered softly as he drew her closer. His arms   
around her waist, her's around his neck, they kissed. The note fell   
from Serena's hand and tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Thank God for curses," she murmured.  
  
"Thank God for you," Darien responded as he kissed away her   
tears.  
  
  
  
Serena and Darien entered the arcade arm in arm, chattering   
with Rita as they walked. Rita winked at Darien once, when Serena's   
attention wandered and he smiled in return. Rita was immensely happy   
for her friend. He needed a good girl and Serena could definitely   
fill that position. Andrew looked up from his conversation with Mina   
and beamed at his girlfriend.  
  
"Rita!" He left a slightly hurt and confused Mina at the   
counter as he came around to the front and hugged his girlfriend   
tightly. He pecked her on the lips and then the forehead. "Hey, you   
haven't meet Mina have you?" He escorted Rita over and introduced her.   
"Mina's a regular around her, aren't you, kiddo?"  
  
Mina smiled a stunned smile and nodded. "Oh... yeah. Hi. Nice   
to meet you."  
  
Serena looked at her friend worriedly and pulled away from   
Darien. "You okay?" she whispered.  
  
"Why didn't any one tell me?" Mina asked, bewildered.   
  
"Didn't you know he has a girlfriend?" Serena asked,   
bewildered as well.  
  
"No..."   
  
"But... it's so obvious," Serena declared. She blushed at the   
volume and giggled slightly. "Sorry, Mina. Didn't mean it that way."  
  
"It's okay," Mina replied quietly. She sighed and looked at   
her hands. "He's just so nice and cute and sweet and... oh... my...   
god..."  
  
"What?" Serena looked to where Mina's eyes were locked on a   
handsome young man with long, blonde-white hair.  
  
"Gorgeous," Mina whispered in awe. Serena shook her head and   
wandered back to Darien.  
  
"What's up with her?" he asked as he slipped his arm back   
around her waist.  
  
"Oh nothing. She'll be fine," Serena giggled lightly as Mina   
seemed to float off her stool and towards the guy. "Everything will be   
fine."  
  
Darien looked down into Serena's blue eyes and nodded.   
"Everything will be perfect." 


End file.
